


it's not me, it's you

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, POV Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: " Negan feigned being hurt and held a hand against his heart. “That really fucking hurts, baby. Of course I’m outta my fucking mind but so are you. It’s why we work so goddamn well.”“I haven’t said we’re together or that you can just act like I’m your property -”“Hold the fucking phone, Rick. In case you haven’t forgotten - you are mine. Whether you wanna think of yourself as my property is up to you. “  "





	it's not me, it's you

**Author's Note:**

> here's a summer challenge ficlet, again. 
> 
> prompt used: "Fuck you. Fuck off. (Go) back to your whores."

It was broad fucking daylight and Negan wasn’t even holding back with the casual touching. Truth be told he gave less fucks than usual at this point because Rick was wanting him back. That in itself made Negan feel like he was young all over again. When he used to fuck girls and boys on the hood of his car in the summertime. The type of carefree that had him grinning like a child with an ice cream cone.

Fuck what any of the Alexandrians or his people thought for that matter. They didn’t have a say in what he did with or about Rick. Not even his most trusted soldiers. Negan slipped his hand in Rick’s back pocket which made Rick jolt with embarrassment. From a distance Negan could see Carl glaring at him for touching his dad. He waved at the kid who responded with a middle finger and it only made Negan prouder. Future serial killer.

With much aggression Rick moved away from Negan and told him to get the hell inside so they could talk. Something about Rick’s tone didn’t sit right with Negan, the game hadn’t fucking changed last time he checked. Just because they were fucking didn’t mean Rick could be any type of way.  
  
  


Once Negan opened his mouth he was interrupted by Rick scoffing at him. “Are you outta your mind?”

Negan feigned being hurt and held a hand against his heart. “That really fucking hurts, baby. Of course I’m outta my fucking mind but so are you. It’s why we work so goddamn well.”

“I haven’t said we’re together or that you can just act like I’m your property -”

“Hold the fucking phone, Rick. In case you haven’t forgotten - you are mine. Whether you wanna think of yourself as my property is up to you. “

Rick got in really close like he usually did and looked Negan dead in the eye. “Get outta my house.”

In order to hold back his laughter, Negan had to bite down on his lip and that only made Rick angrier at him. “Baby, don’t fuck around. We both know you want me to bend you over and fuck you against the counter - again.”

“Fuck you. Fuck off. Go back to your whores. Since they’re the only ones who will be fuckin’ you for a nice long while.”

“Rick - “

“While you’re driving back home I want you to think about how it’s not me, it’s you. You’re the one who can’t think before they speak. Now get out.”

With a sigh Negan turned around left Rick’s house, feeling really goddamn empty.


End file.
